After
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: LBD "Lizzie?" The 25 year old laughed as she pulled her lips away from Darcy's and turned to the door. "Yeah?" The door opened slightly and Charlotte popped her head. "The Chinese is here and you two can't feed off each other forever." "I can try." She shot Charlotte a wink. "We'll be out in a minute." "OK." Lizzie turned to Darcy and smiled, "Chinese and a movie?"


"Lizzie?"

The 25 year old laughed as she pulled her lips away from Darcy's and turned to the door. "Yeah?"

The door opened slightly and Charlotte popped her head. "The Chinese is here and you two can't feed off each other forever."

"I can try." She shot Charlotte a wink. "We'll be out in a minute."

"OK."

Lizzie turned to Darcy and smiled, "Chinese and a movie?"

"As long as you're near." He kissed her temple before standing up and offering her his hand.

She accepted and the two made their way into the kitchen, Lizzie smiling when she saw Lydia and Charlotte sat at the island.

"Hey." Lydia grins.

"Hi." Lizzie shot her little sister a look with raised eyebrows.

"Um, Darcy?" His head turned from Lizzie to Lydia and smiled slightly. "I just wanna say thanks, um. Like I know it was for Lizzie but like, I just, I'm, I'm really grateful for what you did and I just kinda wanted you to know that. Yeah." Lydia spoke quickly and quietly as she always did when she was nervous.

Darcy pulled his hand out of Lizzie's and walked over to where Lydia was sat. In an act that surprised Lydia and Charlotte to no end, he pulled Lydia in for a hug, smiling.

Confused but happy, Lydia threw her arms around him, smiling into his chest. When they separated he planted a kiss on her hairline, just like he always did with Gigi. "Despite my feelings for your sister, it wasn't just for her. I've seen what that man can do and how he can leave someone so broken. I've felt the heartache of seeing someone I care about piecing herself back together. I never wanted that for anyone else after what happened to Gigi and what he did to you was even worse. It wasn't just for Lizzie, as amazing as she is; it was for you as well."

Lydia hugged him again and smiled when he walked over to where Lizzie had sat on the island.

"Hey Lydia?" Lizzie asked, leaning into Darcy's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They spent the next half an hour in the kitchen eating, chatting and joking. Lizzie and Darcy always stayed attached in some way, whether it was their hands or feet.

"You three go sit down, I'll make some popcorn." Lizzie smiled and shooed them all away.

"I'll help."

"Will!" Lizzie shouted as she was swung up onto the counter.

Lydia and Charlotte rolled their eyes and sat down in the den. Lydia claimed one end of the couch as Charlotte put the DVD in, claiming the other end when she sat down. The girls spread their legs out, watching the adverts.

"Do you think they'll be OK with just the armchair?" Lydia asked, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa over their legs.

"After tonight, I think they'd be OK with a stall from the kitchen." Charlotte grinned when Lydia giggled.

"I can hear you!" Lizzie's voice travelled into the den and the pair burst out laughing. Lizzie and Darcy walked in and Lizzie rolled her eyes at the pair's innocent grins. "You don't deserve it but here." She grinned as she gave each of them a bowl of popcorn, squeezing Lydia's hand as she did.

Darcy made to sit on the floor, "Uh uh, no you don't, you aren't sitting on the floor when you've been flying all day."

"Lizzie, you aren't sitting on the floor."

"And why not?"

"I am nothing if not a gentleman."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Darceface sit on the chair, you won't win, Lizzie's way too stubborn." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Darcy sat down but as Lizzie went to sit down in front of him, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"There's a solution." Lizzie grinned and kissed him quickly before swinging her legs over one of the arms.

"Ssh, it's starting." Charlotte smiled none the less as Darcy pulled Lizzie closer, sliding one hand under her back and the other under her knees.

Lydia tried to concentrate on the movie but period films bored her. She found herself glancing at her sister a lot. Around halfway through the film, she looked over and couldn't help but smile. The two of them weren't watching the film but they weren't kissing. It was like they were in their own little world.

One of Lizzie's hands was at the back of Darcy's neck, running her fingers through the hair there. Her other hand rested inside the popcorn bowl and every so often she'd pick up a piece and place it either in her mouth or offer it to Darcy.

Darcy's right hand was still under Lizzie's back and he pulled her closer every so often. His other hand was drawing lazy patterns on her legs.

Lydia smiled and turned back to the TV, Lizzie really deserved Darcy but in Lydia's eyes no one would ever deserve her big sister.

As the film finished Lydia looked back over and nudged Charlotte. Lizzie had fallen asleep against Darcy's shoulder and Darcy himself was playing with her hair whilst watching the TV.

When the credits began to roll Charlotte stood up to collect the popcorn bowls. As she took the one from Lizzie's lap she winked at Darcy and said, "Her bedroom's the first one on the left."

He smiled and said thank you. Lydia watched as he repositioned his arms to lift her. As he stood Lizzie subconsciously wrapped her other arm around his neck and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

Lydia smiled at how cute they were and nearly squealed when Darcy began to carry her sister up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought Lizzie would be the one to have an absolutely adorable relationship but they are so cute!" Charlotte exclaimed as she came back into the living room.

"I know right, I'm gonna go to bed but make sure you're over early in the morning." Lydia hugged her sister's bestie before walking to the door.

"Why?"

Lydia turned around and winked. "Mom's reaction."

**LBD**

Darcy opened the door to Lizzie's room with his elbow, being careful not to drop the girl in his arms.

He was for once grateful that the bed hadn't been made as he placed her down in the middle of it.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hello."

"Are you leaving?" She asked, a pout crossing her face.

"Yes but I'll be back in the morning, if you'll have me."

"I think I have some room in my calendar." She grinned and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I will see you in the morning Miss Bennet." He planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving, switching the light off as he went.

Lizzie sighed contently and rolled over onto her side to turn on her bedside lamp, curling up with a book.

Not fifteen minutes later her phone lit up with a text.

_Good night beautiful, get some sleep x_

Lizzie sighed again and tapped out a response before following his advice.

**LBD**

The next day Lizzie awoke at 6. Why? She didn't know.

But anyway she was showered, dressed and ready by 6:45 so she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Lizzie, you're up surprisingly early." Mrs Bennet was rushing around making breakfast.

"Hey Mom, yeah I don't know why. Charlotte?" Lizzie saw her bestie sat at the island with a smile on her face and she waved making Charlotte laugh.

"Yes, dear Charlotte showed up when I arrived downstairs."

At that moment Lizzie's phone sounded and she instantly pulled it out of her jeans pocket, grinning when she saw it was Darcy.

"Hey you." She hopped up onto a stall next to Charlotte who started making wild hand gestures.

'Is that him?' She pointed at the phone and mouthed, grinning. Lizzie put her finger to her lips and gestured to her mother.

"_Hello Lizzie, how are you this morning?"_

"You know, for some strange reason, I can't stop smiling."

"_I'm afraid I may have the same thing as you. You know, Gigi called me last night."_

"Yeah, how did that go? Any more math problems?" Lizzie said math with an extremely sarcastic emphasis making Darcy chuckle.

"_No, she wanted to know what had happened."_

"What did you tell her?"

"_That it was recorded and she would find out when your viewers do."_

Lizzie laughed, "William Darcy, you are evil." Lizzie froze as she heard her mother gasp. "Shit."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Can I call you back? My mom's in the room."

"_Ah. Of course, I'll talk to you later."_

The line went flat and Lizzie placed her phone on the counter, turning to her mother.

"Elizabeth Bennet..."

"Wait a second Mrs Bennet." Charlotte cut in and Lizzie thought she was going to save her ass but she turned to the stairs and yelled. "LYDIA!"

Lizzie glared at her bestie as there was a rush of footsteps and Lydia ran in, claiming a stool.

"Mom, please don't make a big deal out of this. He showed up last night, we kissed and we're seeing where things are going."

Mrs Bennet gave a squeal.

"Come on Lizzie." Charlotte said, her eyes rolling.

"What? Mom that is seriously what happened."

"Oh really? So you two snuggling while you watched the movie, just wrapped up in your own little world was what? The dream I had last night?" Charlotte's sarcastic sentence just made Mrs Bennet squeal even more, making Lizzie wince.

"Also he said his feeling were the same as back in the fall, in the fall he said he loved you." Lydia winked at Lizzie, enjoying winding their mother up. Lydia grinned when she squealed yet again even louder this time.

"How do you know that?" Lizzie asked, narrowing in on the fact that Lydia hadn't actually been in the room when he'd said that.

"Don't leave your camera in the middle of the den, sis." All three of the girls froze but settled down when they realized Mrs Bennet had blocked them out to squeal as much as possible.

Lizzie sighed and glanced at her mother. "She's not going to calm down for a while, I'm gonna call Will back."

"Will?" Charlotte asked, her eyebrows rose, grinning.

"Yes, now shush." Lizzie grinned and picked up her phone. "Hey."

"_Hello again. How was it?" _She could practically hear him smiling.

"Um, can you hear that?" Lizzie held her phone out for a second so that the squealing picked up.

"_At least she's pleased, I have to tell Aunt Catherine."_

Lizzie gave a chuckle, "Oh, have fun with that."

"_I will, I guess the only way to calm your mother down is if I come over."_

"That would be optimal but if you don't want to, I get it, I know she's a bit overwhelming and..." Lizzie was cut off.

"_Hey hey, calm down, you'll be there won't you?"_

"Well yeah."

"_Then I can do anything." _Lizzie smiled as her heart grew. _"I'll be over in five minutes."_

"Thank you."

"_Anything for you, Lizzie."_

She sighed contently as he hung up again.

Charlotte and Lydia shared a look before squealing.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"You are so in love, it's adorable." Charlotte hugged her best friend.

"Hey Mom, Will's coming over for breakfast, he'll be over in five minutes."

Lizzie had to smile as her mom popped up from her seat and began running around the kitchen.

"Elizabeth! What are you wearing?" Her mother raked her eyes over her, assessing the outfit.

"Um, jeans." Lizzie was confused, since when was wearing jeans a crime against nature.

"Go change girl, honestly jeans." Her mother muttered as she ran to the eggs. "Put on that lovely dress Jane sent you yesterday."

Lizzie rolled her eyes but obliged. She ran to her bedroom and pulled out her birthday present from her older sister. It was plain black and chiffon with an underskirt. It fell to her knees and Jane had sent a red belt, earrings and a headband to match.

Lizzie dressed quickly, changed her earrings and placed the headband in her hair. She remembered she had a pair of red wedges in her closet and she slid into them.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother still stood. "Better?" She asked.

"Much." Her mother replied, turning around from the stove. As she smiled at her daughter, the doorbell rang and Mrs Bennet shoved her daughter towards it.

Lizzie grinned and opened the door. "Will."

She almost breathes his name and he smiles as she steps aside to let him in.

"Lizzie."

For how long the two of them stood in the hall staring at each other, well neither of them could tell you. But suddenly Darcy moved forwards, gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

They pulled apart and Darcy slid his arm around Lizzie's waist as they walked to the kitchen.

"Mrs Bennet, it is lovely to see you again."


End file.
